


Bouncing Echos

by MassOfMen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Threepio and Artoo raise Luke and Leia so the twins are weird and can speak like all the languages, who cares about the cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassOfMen/pseuds/MassOfMen
Summary: In Batuu, the mountains were said to hold the secrets of the dead. The ancestors of Batuu's children can be heard in those mountains, echoing off its long valleys and rocky hills.That's what Ahsoka was told by Anakin all those years ago and now, Ahsoka finds Anakin's children hidden in these mountains.Alone.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. A Droid Depot in Batuu

~~4 BBY~~

The rocky mountains of Batuu held the secrets of the dead. That was what Anakin told her once as they passed the planet on their way to Cerea 14 years ago. They didn’t stop on the planet, but when they got back to Coruscant, Ahsoka went to the Jedi archives and looked up what her master meant. Ahsoka remembers the holo mentioned that it was tradition for every person raised on Batuu to travel to the mountains and yell their family’s prayers. If the echo bounced off the mountains, it meant your ancestor were pleased with your path in life. If not, you must find a new path, and more importantly, leave Batuu. It was bad luck to stay if the mountains did not favor you.

  
Ahsoka wasn’t sure about all that, but she could tell the mountains of Batuu did not like her, because her hyperdrive was busted and oil was coming out of the exhaust. She had only stopped for fuel, but now would need repairs. This was especially bad since her last run in with the Empire had left some scoring on the left wing of the ship. That could mean problems, and in a town like Black Spire where Imperial presence was high, it could mean big trouble. Ahsoka prayed as she found an open bay that it would go unnoticed.

  
Once landed, she headed towards the open market. Black Spire’s market was renowned across the galaxy for their unique foods and hanging lanterns, it was a sight to behold, but the problem was that Ahsoka could not find a depot. Ahsoka walked up to a Sullustan selling meiloorun juice in a cart and asked for its location.

  
The sullustan gave a quick laugh, “You’re looking for the twins. They're on the far side of the market and down the stairs to the right. I pray you found them on a good day, my friend.”

  
He returned to his cart, and as Ahsoka walked away, she heard him yell, “And don’t mind their droids!”

  
Ahsoka followed his instructions until she came upon a small shop with droid parts spilling out of the door, upon entering, the parts only grew in collection and Ahsoka could spot a heap of droid and ship parts littering the walls and the floor. How anyone found anything in this mess was a mystery to Ahsoka but they seemed to be the only depot in the town, so she had no other choice than to proceed. As soon as Ahsoka walked in, a human boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair looked behind the corner room, it was another moment before he came around and wiped the oil on his hands on his black and already oil covered shirt.

  
“How sa mi omak yeh?” came from the boy’s mouth almost immediately. It was odd hearing humans speak Togruti, especially since Ahsoka hadn’t spoken it for such a long time. There really wasn’t a reason to at the temple and in the 14 years since the Empire, Ahsoka rarely ever sees other Togrutas. Slavery, even in the Empire, had only gotten worse.

  
Ahsoka didn’t know how to respond except to ask, “Basic?”

  
The boy rolled his eyes, ever so slightly, “Of course I speak Basic. How can I help you?”

  
“My ship has some damage on the hyperdrive and exhaust port, I can fix it myself, but I’ll need some parts.”

  
The boy shook his head, “We don’t sell just the parts, we put them in. Just in case you try to come back and say it’s faulty. My sister and I can handle it.”

  
“I’d really prefer to do it myself.”, Ahsoka replied. She didn’t trust anyone with her ship, especially not some kid who couldn't be older than 15. “Are your parents here?”

  
The boy’s cold stare became a hard glare, “This is my sister and I’s shop, if you don’t like it you can travel to Galma, about an hour away, but then you deal with the pirates. My sister will go to your ship and check it out.” The boy left the counter and headed back to the corner room. Ahsoka heard him yell, “Leia, bargon cay tah cheeka!”

  
The distant sound of feet coming down stairs became louder until a young woman with brown hairs and eyes to match stood before Ahsoka. The girl looked incredibly like Padme that it honestly hurt. That pain brought her back to the worst day of her life in an instant. As Rex and her left the moon, Anakin was gone in the force, along with Obi-Wan and Plo. It was only later that Ahsoka and Rex watched the holo of Padme’s funeral, that Ahsoka finally broke down. She was alone now, more than she was when she left the Order. As Padme’s body was followed by her family and friends, Ahsoka wished to be there. To say goodbye to her friend and her master’s… Ahsoka never did find out about Anakin and Padme’s relationship, but the noticeable bump on Padme only made her cry more. Ahsoka could still feel Rex’s arms wrapped around her as he too mourned not just his friends but his brothers too. Ahsoka prayed Rex was alright wherever he was right now.

  
The girl began to grow irritated as Ahsoka stared at her and finally snapped, “What do you need?”

  
Ahsoka refocused on her, “My ship. The man said you had to take a look at it.”

  
The girl nodded just once and turned back to the corner room where the boy retreated too again. “I’m going to bay-” She quickly glanced back at Ahsoka and asked, “Which bay are you at?”

  
“Bay 5.”

  
Leia continued, “Bay 5. I’ll comm you if I need you and what parts to bring.”

  
The boy’s voice could be heard, “Okay, Leia. Chess ko.”

  
Leia moved from around the counter and grabbed a set of tools as she headed for the door. Ahsoka followed and their walk through the market to the hangars were silent. A few of the sellers waved to Leia and she greeted them back. Once they got to the hanger, Leia wasted no time and started to examine the ship. She didn’t say much, besides the occasional remark to herself. It was about ten minutes after looking at the ship that an Imperial walked into the hangar and caught Leia’s attention. The man had a small entourage of stormtroopers and a holopad in his arms. He stood there and waited at the base of the hanger, a show of confidence that he was too important to go to them, they would go to him. The man seemed to recognize Leia, and Leia gave a quick roll of her eyes as she clearly recognized him.

  
Leia backed away from the ship and stopped in front of Ahsoka, “Did you pay the fee to park here?” Her voice was lower than it had been before, as if trying to hide it from the Imperial. 

  
Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, before I went to your shop.”

  
Leia’s face relaxed, “Okay, just stay quiet and calm. I’ll deal with the Imp.”

  
Leia turned back to the man and started towards him, “Commander Londal, how can I be of assistance to you?”

  
The officer responded curtly, “We were tipped off of a new comer and have come to do an inspection. What are you doing here, Leia?”

  
Leia smiled, clearly fakely, but real enough that a stranger might not catch wind of it’s false nature, “The owner asked me to take a look, I assumed you already did the inspection.”

  
A smirk entered the man’s face, “That I did not. Now if you don’t mind; Men, proceed with inspection.”

  
Before the stormtroopers moved, Leia’s hand lifted and the men froze. With power and force Ahsoka hadn’t seen in a long time, Leia’s voice said, “You already inspected the ship.”

  
The office’s now dronish voice echoed, “I already inspected the ship.”

  
“The ship is cleared to stay.” Leia continued.

  
“The ship is cleared to stay.” the officer copied again.

  
“Carry on.”

  
“Carry on.” With that, the officer turned with the storm troopers, and right as he left, he gave one last look at Ahsoka. Something flashed in the man’s eyes and he disappeared into the market back to the Imperial base.

  
Silence filled the hanger as Leia walked back to the ship and began to work again. Ahsoka stared at her in shock and awe. Leia and her brother couldn’t be any older than 16, yet possessed power in the force that even Master Yoda would be shocked at. Having strong force persuasion took years of practice and to be able to do it without really concentrating on it was only something Jedi Masters could do. Ahsoka wondered if a midichlorian count was ever done on them, though she suspected not since that could cause every Inquisitor within a lightspeed jump to already be here. Leia continued to work for another few moments in pure silence. Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to say.  


Leia stepped away from the ship, and shook her head. She was clearly unhappy at whatever she was looking at, she removed the goggles from her eyes before whipping around to face Ahsoka. 

  
“That will charge extra by the way. That carbon scoring on the side, I know you’ve been shot at, and I’d assume by Imps. So it would be extra to repair it without recording it.” Leia walked around to the front of the ship and glanced at the cockpit, “You’re gonna need a new motivator, and the hyperdrive is damaged but should be easy enough to fix. It’ll be around 1100 credits, and before you ask- no, that’s non-negotiable.”

  
Ahsoka thanked the gods that her last Fulcrum meeting with Mon and Bail ended with them giving her several thousand credits, “That’s fine but-”

  
Before Ahsoka could ask Leia if she knew about the force, Leia grabbed a comm from her belt and spoke into it, “Koose du motivator che du I-22 Shrike. An koose Artoo.”

  
Leia didn’t wait for a response before shoving the comm back to her belt and continuing to look at the ship, this time with a sense of wonder. Ahsoka breathed in a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. How do you tell a person they are meant for so much more than a Droid and Ship repair shop on some backwater planet. How do you tell them that they hold a power not just sacred, but a death sentence.

  
“Where are your parents?” was the first real thought in Ahsoka’s head. The boy, Luke, had expressed that this was his and Leia’s shop, and Ahsoka hadn’t felt any other life forms in the shop when she entered.

  
Leia snapped back to her, “They died, around the time we were born.”

  
“Who raised you?”

  
One of Leia’s eyebrows rose in suspicion, “We were raised by their droids. Our parents left them to us and they raised us.”

  
“That’s why you can speak all those languages? Because a droid taught you?”

  
Leia smiled, “Never underestimate a droid. My brother and I know lots of different languages. That’s how we learned to fix things too. By studying instruction manuals on the databanks of our other droid. I fix ships, he fixes droids. It’s a living.”

  
“Have you thought about being more?”

  
“What more is there?”

  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time, let herself go to the force. The calm and ever-present sense became brighter, like a match. The fire is always there, but now Ahsoka could feel the heat throughout her entire body. Ahsoka assumed Leia could feel it too, as the girl gave a small gasp. The ground felt weightless, like Ahsoka was about to float away. She reached out to Leia, and her presence was like an explosion. Every fiber of her being was connected to the Force, Ahsoka hadn’t known a person who could do that since-

  
~~22 BBY~~

  
_“But Master--”_

  
_“No, Ahsoka. There is no reason for you to come with Obi Wan and I on this mission.”_

  
_“‘No reason’? I’m your padawan and you're my master, you have to teach me about negotiations and-”_

  
_“-And you have a lesson at the Temple to be at while we’re gone.”_

  
_Anakin and Obi Wan were about to leave for Alderaan where they were to meet with Senator Bail Organa and help escort him to a planet under Confederate control. Ahsoka was being abandoned in the Temple because she had a class about… she didn’t even know, she did however know that she didn’t want to go. Her goal in convincing Anakin had failed miserably. At that moment Obi Wan came up to the two of them. He raised an eyebrow to his former padawan and Anakin gave a quick laugh._

  
_“Ahsoka is upset that she has to stay for the lesson.”_

  
_“I wouldn’t say upset. I just think that you two could use me if something goes wrong”_

  
_“Nothing is going to go wrong. Do you think Obi Wan and I can’t handle this without anything going wrong?”_

  
_Ahsoka simply stared at her master and Obi Wan laughed._

  
_“While I appreciate your trust in Anakin and I, Ahsoka. It is vital you stay here and attend the lesson about prophecies. My master was fascinated with ancient prophecies and used to take me all around the galaxy researching them.”_

  
_With that, Obi Wan headed into the ship and prepared to leave. Before Anakin followed him, Ahsoka called out to him._

  
_“Master- Thanks for not taking me around the galaxy to tell me about prophecies.”_

  
_Anakin laughed, “Wait till after the war, Padawan. I’ll show you the galaxy then.”_

  
~~4 BBY~~

“Stop it!” A sudden voice yelled from outside the void.

  
Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Leia with her eyes closed still, but the ship was lifted off the ground. All the crates in the area hovered above the floor and tools existed in empty space, floating around like debris after a battle. One by one, each found its way back down and at the opening of the bay stood Luke, a cart of supplies behind him.

  
Along with Artoo-Detoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's time I finally write some Star Wars fanfiction. I've only been watching these movies for 20 years.
> 
> Uh, hypothetically speaking this will be a full long story but who knows if I ever finish it. I'm halfway through the second chapter and I have the rest of the story mapped out. So let's hope for the best.
> 
> This first chapter is set 4 BBY so like half way through the first season of Rebels and I do plan on intergrating this with the Rebels canon heavily so go watch Rebels if you haven't already, since it's amazing.
> 
> Translations:  
> Troguti) "How sa mi omak yeh?" - "How can I help you?"
> 
> Huttese) "Leia, bargon cay tah cheeka!" - "Leia, deal with this woman!"
> 
> Huttese) "Chess ko." - "Be careful"
> 
> Huttese) "Koose du motivator che du I-22 Shrike. An koose Artoo." - "Bring a motivator for a I-22 Shrike. And bring Artoo"
> 
> If you guys have any ideas or thoughts on where you would want the story to go please leave a comment, I'd love to get some fresh ideas since I really don't have anyone to talk Star Wars to.
> 
> FYI, my favorite thing to do is write lore for star wars stuff so get ready for a lot of it.


	2. Children of Batuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka realizes who Luke and Leia are and what she has to do.

~~ 4 BBY ~~

Artoo gave a quick beep, then raced off to Ahsoka. In an instant she had her arms wrapped around the droid in a tight hug. It had been 13 years since she’d seen the droid but suddenly she was not 32, she was 17 again and saying goodbye to everything she’d ever known. Walking away from the Order, from Plo, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. As she walked down the steps of the Temple to the unknown, tears rolling down her face. Ahsoka can’t remember when she stopped crying and the 7 months in between, until her final goodbye with Anakin as he ran off to save the Chancellor and Ahsoka left with Rex to Mandalore. What would have happened if she went with him? If she let Obi-Wan face Maul, and instead Ahsoka went with Anakin? Ahsoka never did find out truly, but the rumor was that Anakin died in the Temple, defending the younglings. Would she have died with him? And here, now, in this backwater world with the rocky mountains that held the voices of the dead was the last piece of Anakin. His droid in the possession of two children.

How did they get Artoo? Was Threepio here ? What-

Leia said they were raised by their parents’ droids.

Ahsoka looked to Luke and Leia immediately. Leia looked just like Padme. The eyes, the hair, the nose. Luke looked so similar to Anakin. The chin, the hair, those eyes. Those cool, kind eyes that taught Ahsoka everything she knew. 

Leia was so strong in the force. Strength only seen in force-wielders of incredible power. At 15, she could lift a ship off the ground and trick Imperial officers with ease, her twin must possess the same strength. Strength like that had to be genetic.

Batuu held the secrets of the dead.

Before Ahsoka, were Anakin and Padme’s best kept secret: their children.

~~22 BBY~~

_ Ahsoka’s mind could not help but wonder. What were Obi Wan and Anakin doing at this moment? They’d been gone for three days now and were due back to the temple in a day or so, but Ahsoka still wished she could have gone with them. She had only been Anakin’s padawan for 2 months, yet she felt she knew her master so well at this point, she might as well always have been his padawan. If Ahsoka was being honest, she was still embarrassed by the fact it had taken her until 14 years old to finally get a master. Most of the other kids got theirs by the time they were 12, but not her. It was amazing having one, just as amazing as she always thought it would be growing up in the temple. Looking up at all the Jedi Masters and knowing that the only thing that stood between them and her was time and experience.  _

_ Looking up from her thoughts to the holoscreen the teacher was teaching from was pointless. The older human Master was still rambling on about an ancient civilization called the Zeffo who were powerful in the force. He had apparently dedicated his life to studying the bygone civilization. Didn’t he know there was a war going on? Who had time to study dead civilizations? _

_ Looking around the room, Ahsoka was grateful to find she was not the only one not interested in the lesson. In the back she saw two human boys whispering to each other and trying to hold in their laughs. She think they were both Cresh names but she couldn’t rem- _

_ “Padawan Tano, would you like to tell us what it’s like with Knight Skywalker?” _

_ Ahsoka snapped back to the Master. “Huh?” _

_ The human gave a quiet sigh, as if used to students not paying much attention, “I asked if you would like to tell us what it’s like being Knight Skywalker’s padawan?” _

_ Ahsoka gave a quick nod, “It’s incredible. Master Skywalker has shown me a lot of planets and he has an incredible military mind. Definitely gotten us out of a lot of bad situations.”  _

_ She wasn’t going to mention that Anakin is usually the one who gets them into the bad situations to begin with. _

_ The Master gave a long nod, as if waiting for her to expand. When he finally noticed she wasn’t, he smiled at the class, “Going back to the Zeffo…” _

_ What was that about? Everyone else in the class seemed just as confused, and started to pay attention in the hopes of not being singled out like Ahsoka was.  _

_ The next hour went by as slowly as it possibly could, but eventually it ended. As the kids were gathering their holopads and leaving the room, the Master made eye contact with Ahsoka informing her to stay behind. Ahsoka panicked. Great, the first thing Anakin learns when he gets back is that she got in trouble for not paying attention.  _

_ Once the last student left, it was suddenly just the Master and Ahsoka. She headed towards him, and was slightly relieved when he started the conversation, “Padawan, calm yourself, you’re not in trouble.” _

_ Ahsoka smiled, “If I was being honest, Master, I probably should be, I really wasn’t paying attention.” _

_ The Master gave a gruff laugh, “While patience is a valued skill, I believe honesty is a better one. My own padawan was not interested in my research either, but she was honest with me. She has her own padawan now too, the girl is around your age.” _

_ Ahsoka nodded, still not understanding why she was being kept in the room. _

_ The Master continued, “I asked about your Master because when he first joined the Order, Anakin was very promising. Master Qui Gon was so thrilled to have found the boy he came to me and told me all about his theory. We used to compare notes all the time when he was alive, because of our similar interest.” _

_ Ahsoka remembers Obi Wan mentioning his master being fascinated with ancient prophecies but… “I’m sorry, Master, I’m still confused. What does this have to do with Master Skywalker?” _

_ The man raised an eyebrow every so slightly, “Knight Skywalker is believed to be the Chosen One.” _

~~4 BBY~~

Luke was angry and it was easy to see. What was harder to tell was who he was angry at. At the moment, it seemed Leia was receiving the brunt of it.

“Have you lost your mind?”, Luke hissed to Leia, low enough that passerby would not catch wind of the argument’s meaning. “What if someone saw? Do you remember Ord Mantell, how hard it was leaving? Do you want to do that again, now that we have a life established here?”

Leia was glaring at the ground, hating the objects around them which just a moment ago were floating in midair. She shook her head, “I didn’t mean- Luke, I was trying to do all that. I just was thinking-”

Luke gave a gruff laugh, “No, Leia, that’s the problem, you weren’t.” Luke turned to Ahsoka in a fury. “You. Who are you?”

Ahsoka stood up from besides Artoo, “My name is Ahsoka Tano.”

Luke and Leia looked to each other instantly, the conversation the two were having with their eyes was enough to tell Ahsoka that they knew her. The soft beep from Artoo was enough for Ahsoka to know where they got their information from.

Leia’s soft voice spoke up finally after a moment of silence, “We should get back to the shop. Talk in private.”

Luke nodded and immediately headed out of the hanger, leaving Ahsoka and Leia for a moment before they slowly followed him, Artoo staying at pace with Leia, close enough to be touching her leg; It didn’t look like it was an annoyance. Actually, from the calming sense coming from Leia, it seemed like it was reassurance from the droid, that things would be okay.

How had they gotten here? In some backwater world, lightyears away from either Tatooine or Naboo, their parents’ home planets, where they were families for them. Ahsoka remembers when Padme’s nieces came to visit their aunt at the Senate and Ahsoka was assigned security. The girls had been around the same age Luke and Leia were now. Did they know their cousins existed or did they think they died with their mother? Ahsoka could feel the ghost of Rex’s arms around her as she cried, looking at Padme’s funeral holo. Her stomach stretched just beyond the rim of the casket. 

Ahsoka had last seen Padme seven months before she died. She must have been pregnant when she last saw her. Why couldn’t Ahsoka remember Padme’s last words to her?

Upon entering the depot, no one spoke for a minute, before a mechanical, familiar voice was heard from the back.

“Master Luke and Mistress Leia, you’ve returned. Master Nelsam from the Canina stopped by and wanted-” the droid finally noticed Ahsoka, but not the awkward and tense expressions on everyone’s faces, “Mistress Ahsoka! It is excellent to see you again.”

Ahsoka smiled while trying not to cringe, Threepio never was the most competent droid, then again, his main function was as a protocol droid for a Senator. “Hello, Threepio.”

Luke glared at the floor like it personally insulted him, and with a swift movement of his hand, the gate and door to the depot slammed close. He immediately headed to the back and up the stairs. Leia followed and gestured to Ahsoka to follow as well. The upstairs was much cleaner than the down stair store front, but passing by two rooms door to door to each other, there was no way of knowing the owners were 15. Ahsoka assumed it was Threepio who kept the place as clean as it was, but that didn’t make it any better. Ahsoka was slowly realizing that when Leia said they were raised by Anakin and Padme’s droids, she meant just the droids. They had no one else.

Where was Bail or Obi-Wan or Yoda or…

Where was Ahsoka?

They stopped in a small room on the far side of the hallway, and Leia started to speak, “Look, you probably have some questions. So… go ahead and ask them that way we can-”

Luke slammed his hand against the way with a sudden bang, that ricocheted off the walls. It felt much louder than it sounded though, “Where were you? When Leia and I were on our own? We had to teach ourselves everything we know without any help, so where were you? What was more important?”

Ahsoka didn’t know how to answer that. She had left, and tried to find her own way in the new Empire, but if she had known about the two, she would have gone to them. Or at least, that’s what she told herself, but she truly didn’t know. The end of the Clone Wars had broken her, and there was no way of knowing what she would have done. 

“I didn’t know about either of you.”, she answered quietly. “I didn’t know. Anakin never- had never told me.”

Leia looked to Luke and nodded slightly. Leia could feel the truth. That was a rare ability, most Jedi could only sense deception in some species. The twins continued to be full of surprises.

Luke didn’t stop glaring, “You should have. We’ve seen the holos. Our mother was visibly pregnant.”

Ahsoka agreed, “I hadn’t seen your mother in a long time. And your father was never forthcoming with the knowledge that they were together.”

“They were married.” Leia stated clearly.

Ahsoka was sure she heard wrong though. There was no way Anakin and Padme were married. When could they have gotten married? When Ahsoka became Anakin’s padawan the first year of the War, she saw him almost every day.

“Married?”, she could help but ask.

Artoo beeped quickie and rushed past Ahsoka. Slowly the image of Padme in a white lace dress and Anakin in Jedi robes illuminated the room. They were holding hands, but the thing that stood out to Ahsoka was Anakin.

He was so young and full of hope. When Anakin died, he was 22 but the War had aged him. It had aged them all. In the holo, Anakin's mechanical hand was uncovered, something Ahsoka rarely ever saw. He had a braid in his hair.

He had been a padawan when he was married. He had been married the whole time Ahsoka knew him.

Did she even know him at all?

Just beyond the holo, was Luke’s gentle yet angry face. He and Leia had gone through much in their short lives and Ahsoka was determined to be there from now on.

The couple in the holo had hope of a better galaxy and before Ahsoka, was that hope. 

Ahsoka could picture Bail and Mon’s faces when she showed them the twins. They would wrap their arms around them and hug the children of their friend. Ahsoka would find Rex and show him what their general had left them. It would be perfect. 

The holo slowly ended, but Ahsoka could only imagine how often they watched it. From the look on Leia’s face, it was often.

“Come with me.” Ahsoka blurted out, still looking at where the holo had been. Luke and Leia met each other’s eyes. A conversation Ahsoka was not privy to, but she knew what they would say. 

They would say yes. 

They had to.

The Twins turned back to Ahsoka, their faces not giving anything away, something not learned from Jedi manuels but from surviving on one’s own for so long. Ahsoka could do it too.

“No.”

Ahsoka blinked, “What?”

Leia shook her head slightly, “No, we won’t go with you.”

“Why not? I- There are people, who were friends with your parents and we could protect you. We could do real good together, put an end to the Empire that killed your parents. We-”

Luke spoke firmly, “We’re not going with you. We aren’t joining your little war, which you’ll lose. We have a life here and we worked hard for it, without any of our parent’s friends.” The way he said that made it clear that Luke did not believe Ahsoka. “We’re not leaving Batuu.”

Ahsoka turned to Leia hoping she could reason with the girl, but she too shook her head, “We’ll fix your ship, but when you leave you can’t tell anyone about us. No one else can know we’re here.”

“Why?”

“The Force does not will it right now.”, Leia answered quietly before standing. “I’ll go fix your ship, it should be easy enough to do by the end of the day. Then you can leave.”

Leia disappeared before Ahsoka could say anything further, her footsteps reaching the stairs and the noise of the gate moving. Suddenly it was just Ahsoka and Luke. The tension perminating off the walls.

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I can’t let anything happen to her, and you- You will only bring trouble.” Luke said before leaving as well. 

They wouldn’t go with her, how was she supposed to leave them here? What would Anakin say if he were here? 

If he were here, he’d take care of his children. He’d be there for them.

Ahsoka looked around the now empty room, and the empty hallway, with two bedrooms. A full shop down stairs with customers everyday and friends throughout Black Spire. A life, something Ahsoka was never able to find, not even in the Temple. They had a good life here, and if they wanted to stay, then fine, but Ahsoka would always be there for them if they needed her.

~~~~

“There was a Togruta here, one that matched the description.”, Commander Londal told the man, though the creator was a more apt description.

“Her name?”, the chilling voice demanded,

Londal looked down at the holopad in his arms, “The docking permit is for an Ashla, but I know two people who would know more.”

The creator nodded, “Excellent, we shall see to this immediately. They should be there within a day.”

“Of course, Grand Inquisitor. We await their arrival.”

With that, the holo ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see.
> 
> To everyone's, particularly mine, amazement, I actually wrote a second chapter. I'm sorry about the wait though, I got college classes everyday and so the infrequency of chapters is not going to change. Though I might set up a two week schedule or so.
> 
> Like last time, any comments or recommendations or theories you might have, please leave a comment, because I'd love to hear them!
> 
> There is one big plot twist I have coming that I kinda hinted to in this chapter, sorta kinda, so if anyone has any ideas... 
> 
> Besides that, there is trouble ahead for L&L, which is my shorthand for Luke and Leia so get ready for a lot of it, and we definitely have not seen the last of Ahsoka. Mainly because she is still the main character.
> 
> Like last time, if you haven't watched Rebels yet, please watch it!! It's so good and going to be a major part of this story. 
> 
> Also, I have costume designs of Luke and Leia if you guys are interested in seeing them, I could post them to tumblr or something. They help me imagine the characters better so I have a lot of them.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!!


End file.
